Hokuto no Ken
Hokuto no Ken (known in english as Fist of the North Star), is a manga series created in 1983 by Buronson and Tetsuo Hara, and is one of the most popular manga of all time. It has spawned 27 manga volumes, two original anime series with 152 episodes in total, as well as an animated movie, live action movie and many spin off OVAs and manga. Plot The story takes place in a post-apocalyptic world where civilisation has been damaged by nuclear war. The story focuses around Kenshiro, the 64th successor of the Hokuto Shinken (Divine Fist of the North Star) martial art. The series starts with Kenshiro's quest to reunite with his fiance Yuria, who was taken from him by Shin, one of the practicioners of Nanto Seiken (Sacred Fist of the South Star). As the story progresses, Kenshiro meets many more men of Nanto, as well as reuniting with his adoptive brothers until reaching a final battle against his oldest adoptive brother Raoh, who plans to use his strength to conquer the world and put an end to the Hokuto Shinken legacy. Standing as a Manga/Animeverse Hokuto no Ken is fairly strong in comparision to many manga. Characters in the manga as weak as low tier fodder have even been noted to be capable of breaking through over 1 ton of concrete; 4x the minimum for building busting, as well as a far weaker version of Kenshiro being shown to combat attacks which strike 1,000 times per second. High/Top tier characters such as Hyoh have also been shown to strike 10,000 times per second. Top tiers are also shown to be Massively Hypersonic, with the impact of Raoh's final attack, as well as the impact of the fight between Kenshiro and Falco being able to part the clouds, both instances showing them to have speeds of around Mach 56. The anime presents more in terms of their destructive capacity, such as the shockwaves alone of Kenshiro and Souther's punches causing multiple buildings to be destroyed in a matter of seconds. Many characters within it also show lifting capacity on at least multiple hundreds of kilograms with ease, or likely tons. Upper High tiers also presented their durability to be at least Multi-City block as shown by Falco tanking a powerful bomb. Such a feat could also potentially make Top Tier characters Small Town busters via powerscaling. The martial arts many characters possess also provide amazing abilities. For instance, Hokuto Shinken causing many adverse effects of muscle manipulation of an opponent by pressing some of their 708 Keiraku Hiko (Vital points). Nanto Seiken allows it's users to cut through the opponents easily, Gento Koken destroys the cells of an opponents body and Hokuto Ryuken allows the manipulation of Matouki (Demonic fighting aura) to weaken an inferior opponent's attacks, as well as slightly distort the space around them when using Anryu Tenha. Characters *Kenshiro *Raoh *Toki *Jagi *Shin *Rei *Juda *Shuh *Souther *Juza *Falco *Han *Hyoh *Kaioh Category:Mangaverses Category:Animeverses